Nueva vida
by The princess Mestiza
Summary: Samantha Puckett quería empezar una nueva vida alejada de todo lo que pasó esa noche, la noche en que su vida cambió en la que perdió todo lo que tenía y más, aunque nunca se volvería a llamar Samantha Puckett a hora era "Aria Clark" una vecina más en Seattle. Pero no era una más.
1. Prólogo

**S**amantha Puckett quería empezar una nueva vida alejada de todo lo que pasó esa noche, la noche en que su vida cambió en la que perdió todo lo que tenía y más, aunque nunca se volvería a llamar Samantha Puckett a hora era "Aria Clark" una vecina más en Seattle.

Pero no era una más.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

-Ya no eres Samantha Puckett –la chica de cabellera rubia parecía ida- ¿Entiendes?

-No quiero.-susurro abrazándose en un acto de consuelo.

No entendía como había podido acabar en un lugar así, parecía las alcantarillas pero por el hedor no iba tan mal encaminada, no había una sola ventada al menos que ella pudiera localizar, todo estaba oscuro.

-¿No quieres?- preguntó enfadado Matt

Matt era alto y robusto, asustaría a cualquiera. Su cabello negro estaba desordenado y unas ojeras asomaban por debajo de sus ojos grises, Sam sabía que no serían tan grandes como las suyas, llevaba dos días sin dormir.

-No. Pero lo aré.

Matt esbozó una sonrisa y coloco con delicadeza su mano en el hombro de la chica, su mano era enorme como dos veces la de ella pero a la vez inspiraban calidez y confianza hacía la chica.

-Esa es mi _Aria._

-¿Aria? ¿Me llamaré así?

-A hora eres Aria Clark.


	2. Sam

**TPM:The Princess Mestiza **

**TPM:¡aquí está mi nueva historia!**

**Sam: A nadie le importa.**

**Freddie: Estoy de acuerdo con ella.**

**TPM: ¡Callaros!- suspira hondo y sonríe-Icarly no me pertenece, ni los personajes pero la historia si es mía.**

**Sam: A quién si no se le ocurriría está historia tan penosa...**

**TPM: ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Qué disfruten está historia!**

Sam

Sam o mejor dicho Aria caminaba por los pasillos de lo que sería su nueva casa, sus tacones resonaban con fuerza bajo el frío suelo y el ruido de las ruedas de su maleta tampoco la hacían parecer más silenciosa.

-12 C – se decía a si misma comprobando los números de encima de las puertas.

Una puerta se abrió de la nada golpeando la cara de la chica por lo que únicamente pudo soltar un grito de dolor, la puerta se cerró rápidamente dejando a un chico enfrente de ella.

-¡Lo siento!- gritó alarmado el chico.

-¡Más te vale! –Bramó-¿No tienes cuidado o qué?

-Yo… ya dije que lo siento…-susurro el chico cobrando sus mejillas un color rosado

-No, con un lo siento no me sirve.

Sam levantó la mirada y observo el rotulo de encima de la puerta, era su casa, su nueva casa.

-¿Qué hacías en mi casa?- preguntó cambiando repentinamente de actitud a hora el miedo se veía en sus ojos.

-Yo, yo soy el vecino de enfrente, el portero me pidió que subiera a comprobar si había agua caliente.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

-Bien, dame a hora mismo esa llave y puedes marcharte. – alargo la mano para que el chico le entregara la llave.

El chico titubeo durante un segundo pero se la entregó.

-Yo… lo siento.

-Ya lo dijiste.

-No pareció importarte.

-Lo sé, y eso es porque no me importo.

El chico agacho la cabeza. Sam se estaba empezando a cansar , no podía importar cuan dura pareciera en ese momento, se estaba derrumbando, luchando por no echarse a llorar.

-Me llamo Freddie, Freddie Benson.

Sam rodó los ojos y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a los ojos de este.

-S… digo, Aria, Clark, Aria Clark.

A hora era ella la avergonzada, casi delataba su identidad a Freddie, un chico que acaba de conocer, si seguía así todo se iría a la mierda.

-Bien… Benson, quiero que te apartes de mí puerta.

-Lo siento.

-¡Deja de decir lo siento! Me irrita.

-Lo siento.

-¿Bromeas?

Apretó su puño luchando contra la necesidad de romperle la cara. El chico se apartó y Sam entró en su departamento.

-¿Y esto es el lujo Matt?- se dijo observando el apartamento- Entonces, realmente eres un mentiroso.

_-¡Sam! ¡No! __¡Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam!- gritaba la rubia en busca de su gemela._

_-¡Escon … -de repente sintió un golpe seco en la nuca y todo se tornó borroso._

Las lágrimas ya corrían por la cara de la rubia, lo había perdido todo y más de lo que tenía, había perdido su vida a su familia… a él. Pero los recuperaría, recuperaría su vida, lo haría y ella lo sabía.


End file.
